The CEO Years P2 A Broken Promise
by CLS-SamuraiJack
Summary: Betrayed and lied to, SJ turns the tables on the Goons to his advantage.


**The CEO Years (Part 2) - A Broken Promise - The Goon Affair**

* * *

**A Broken Promise - The Goon Affair** _- December 2007_

"I'm going to shoot them REALLY DAMN SOON!" SJ bellowed as he finished the bottle of whiskey.

"SJ calm down NOW!" barked Caytlyn. "There are other ways to sort this out."

"Yes but making them explode would make me feel ALOT better" said SJ as he slumped back into his seat.

"And make us most unwanted?" queried Caytlyn.

"Hmmm... Well. Given we are being out rightly lied to, fobbed off, laughed at for supplying their own markets? I don't think they deserve my... patience." SJ snarled.

SJ threw his empty whiskey bottle at the bin... narrowly missing Lokisson as he arrived late.

Ducking sharply Loki shot a look at SJ, opened his mouth, saw the scowl on SJ's face and decided to ask Caytlyn instead.

"Soooo. What's cooking?" he said.

"Mittani's balls... and the rest of their HC's too if I get hold of them." interjected SJ.

"SJ! Shush!" sighed Caytlyn. "Loki, Dragons Rage got C9N. We withdrew this morning. We handed over the control towers. It's not their fault. Goons have communication issues. Apparently it was promised to them months back, just not updated on the list."

"Issues? I believe it's called a clusterfuck!" barked SJ.

At Caytlyn's look SJ shut up and went looking for another bottle in his cabinet.

"Mine's bourbon" piped up Loki. A thrown bottle caught quickly was the only response.

Loki looked around for a glass, spotted the pile of broken glass in the bin and went with plan b, stopper off and swigged. "So how screwed are we then?"

Muthatrucka grunted. "Jack's sterling diplomacy has us fighting our corner again"

From the bar area SJ grumbled. "Not my fault they are a bunch of cocks with the personality of a 50isk hooker."

"We are pulling stuff off the markets in HZF as the locals don't seem to want it. SJ is convinced we are being "screwed" as he eloquently puts it. We have been offered 3 stations and each time "something" crops up. We even took the first one for them and they demanded we hand it over." A beep sounded, Caytlyn paused and checked her data pad. "SJ? Did you talk to the Red Alliance?"

"Yes. I asked them if they would like us to take over the old Triangle as they were barely protecting it. I went scouting and it's ripe for someone to move in" said SJ.

"Well you have annoyed someone then. They sent a missive to Goons. Goons just sent us a 24hrs to get out notice. Now put down the bottle." Caytlyn shot him a look.

"....." said SJ as he drained 1/4 of the whiskey. "I told you they were jerking our chain."

"Yes well now we have to get out of here without incurring losses." Caytlyn sighed.

"We are not leaving. They will shoot us anyway." SJ grinned. "Gimme a few hours..."

_**36hrs later.**_

SJ stood in the station hanger bay. A shadowy form in the alcove nodded and took the data pad.

"It may take a week or so but its manageable." said the shadow.

"Good. My many thanks. We'll await you in Agil." SJ bowed and strode off.  
Taking the elevators back to the corporate offices he paged the command staff.

_Meeting in the conference room._ He grinned. This was going to be fun.

"It's done. Recall all others back here and commence the Jump Cloning to empire. All key assets and the capital fleet will be in Agil in one week. The rest can stay here for market resale. All corporation members are to Jump Clone out over the next week. No-one is to fly out. Goons are camping the area. Let's make sure it's nice and boring for them." SJ grinned further and raised a glass. "To the idiots in Goon. May they have fat wallets and expensive tastes..."

"The first batch's are on market in HZF and in H8. It's selling nicely. Corp wallet will be able to sustain it even if we do buy all the assets in the area from our members." Caytlyn grinned wolfishly. "This is my market. I made it. I can break it if I want to. And I want to."

"Remind me not to annoy you again. You will steal my shirt and sell it back for silly prices." said SJ.

"And just how are the cap ships getting out?" asked MuthaTrucka.

SJ tapped his nose. "I have to have some secrets. Just have the capital pilot's ready in Frulegur for pickup. The freighters will be in Agil."

MuthaTrucka grunted and finished his drink. "Guess I better get them cloned up and out of harms way then."

"Dreads?" asked Loki.

"Out with the carriers. We're gonna be short Beaver's carrier and yours as it's in DZ. Nothing I can do about that at present. Considering that's damn near 90% assets and all the bpos and key stuff out, I'm happy." SJ raised his glass again. "As they like to say… Fuck Goons… And we just did."

Caytlyn glared.

SJ beamed happily at her. "Come on. They will pay for all our operational costs for the next 6months at very least. The wallet will cover any buybacks. You get a captive market. We flip the bird to the locals and get away scot free. What's not to like?"

Menolly sighed. "He's right. Guess he really does have his moments… and uses."

Eowyn giggled and pinched SJ's arse.

"OI!" SJ exclaimed. "I have more than a few uses…"

Eowyn dissolved into laughter. "I bet!" she gasped.

"Class dismissed" SJ shook his head and spanked Eowyn on the way out and caught a clip on the ear from Caytlyn as he passed her. Looking at her face… she was hiding a small smile. Guess I might have just redeemed myself he thought.

**One Week Later**

With a flash of a cyno a stream of cap ships appeared in Frulegur and docked. Waiting in station SJ leaned against a bar wall. Sipping his drink he glanced round as a drunken Fleet uniform bounced off him and staggered down the hall. Putting his drink down, he brushed at his jacket, dusting off invisible grime from the contact. A small smile played over his face as he felt the data crystal in his outer pocket. Finishing his drink he left the bar and headed for the viewport.

Loki and MT were waiting.

"… and her ass wriggling like that. She has to be a prodancer." Finished Loki.

SJ raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know where you two have been?"

Loki looked innocent. "Who us?"

"Take this and get out of here you reprobates." SJ flicked the crystal at them. "I've got to be in Agil in 6hrs. I'm meeting Shatana there to move the freighters. Do NOT forget the new logos. Those ships must NOT leave here with the ones they carry."

With that he headed for the Maglev and the shuttle terminal.  
5hrs and 40mins later in Agil station restroom someone brushed against him and vanished. SJ felt the crystal and grinned again. _You really do have to love it when a plan comes together_ he thought.

Meeting Shatana in the docking bay with a few others, a quick set of instructions and an hour later the relogo'd freighters drifted silently out into the night.

Destination? Molden Heath. CLS's new base and a new beginning.


End file.
